This application relates to a variety of scroll compressor discharge check valve locations which are positioned relatively close to the discharge opening from the compression chambers.
Scroll compressors have become widely utilized in many refrigerant compression applications. Scroll compressors are relatively efficient, and thus are being utilized in more and more applications. In a typical scroll compressor, the compression chambers are defined by two generally spiral wraps. The spiral wraps are formed on individual scroll members, and extend from a base plate. The spiral wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the spiral wraps is driven to orbit relative to the other, and the size of the compression chambers changes to compress the entrapped refrigerant.
As the compression chamber nears the end of its cycle, the entrapped gas is exposed to a discharge port. The entrapped gas leaves the discharge port and moves through a check valve to a discharge plenum. The discharge check valve is typically opened during operation of the scroll compressor. The check valve closes the discharge port and desirably prevents backflow once the compressor is stopped.
In scroll compressors there is a phenomenon known as reverse rotation. This occurs when as compressed gas moves back through the discharge port and into the compression chamber to drive the scroll compressor wraps relative to each other in a reverse direction at shutdown of the compressor. This is undesirable, and results in unwanted noise and potential harm to the compressor components.
One method of minimizing the amount of reverse rotation is to minimize the volume of compressed gas which will move between the scroll wraps at shutdown. The present invention is directed to optimizing the location of the check valve to minimize the volume gas which is likely to move back into the compression chambers.